Rebellion
by Shea279
Summary: They wouldn't let the Urameshi siblings be spirit detectives beacause the risk of the mazuku. but now that the current leader of demon world has been murdered, what else should we do, but rebel against it? sequel to high school and demons just don't mix
1. The Story Begins

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any of its characters, however, I do own the Ocs and the plotline of this story**_

_**A/N: Ok, so here we go, chapter one of Rebellion, enjoy! **_

_**Chapter 1: The Story Begins.**_

_**Barret's P.O.V**_

"Come on Barret, wait up!" My sister Azure called from behind me. She was late, yet again. Sometimes, she just does not posses the competence to do anything right. And she wonders why dad calls her slow from time to time. I let the cords of my I-pod's headphones dangle across my chest, pretending not to hear her shouting. She finally caught up to me, her red hair a tangled mess, the ribbon perched on it in a ruffle.

"Why do you look like you just rolled out of bed?" I asked. She stood straight up, huffing.

"Because I just did." She responded after a moments pause.

"Az, mom told us not to be late for our appointment this time…" I said flatly.

"Yeah… well screw her, what does she know?" She muttered. I sighed; does she always need to talk about mom so negatively?

"Azure, why do you think so badly of mom?" I asked after we stepped into a steady walking pace.

"Easy, she's a cheater/" She answered. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about your ridiculous theory that she cheats on dad with Mr. Urameshi." I said with a mock interest.

"Well, dad will finally believe me when he puts two and two together my dear twin, I mean, why else would mom come home so late?" I swear… we really are not related, even under my mom's claims we were born in the same room, twenty minutes apart, it's all a lie…

"She's a waitress at a late night bar Az! Of course she's going to come home late!" I exclaimed. She scared the crap out of me by appearing at my left side, she was on the right five seconds ago.

"That leads us too exhibit two! Why would she work at a late night bar if she's already a teacher?" She questioned. Yeah, my mom is the teacher of my school's Demon myths class. Makes sense being that we are demons.

"Azure, she takes that second job to pay for your damn shopping fits!" I explained, my voice rising in tone.

"Well, whatever, where are we going?" she questioned. I sighed, she always gives up, and she will never make a good politician, that's for sure…

"Right now, Uncle Temmaro to do something about your hair…" I answered grabbing her wrist and dragging her off.

We came to the small shop at the edge of town. It was small, orange, and had a sign that said "Maro's cuts" on it... I dragged my protesting sister in and rang the bell.

"Uncle Temmaro?" I asked. He came out from the back room, colliding with the desk.

"Ow…" Azure knelt beside him.

"Uncle Temmaro! Are you ok?!" she asked, very alarmed. Uncle Temmaro has only been here a week, and he is from demon world, he has never been sure of human world according to mom, and he sure isn't used to it now. He shook his head while rubbing on it.

"Yeah… I'm ok, so, what can I get you guys?" He asked once he was standing. I pointed to Azure.

"Help the girl with the rat's nest for hair." I received a painful kick from Azure for that one. Nevertheless, Uncle Temmaro managed to fix her hair right up. The ribbon was nice and neat, and her hair was sleeked down. I looked at the time.

"Oh crap Azure! No time for our appointment, we got to get to school!" I shouted. Azure gasped and followed me out the door, briefly thanking our uncle. We raced to school. Azure knocked into someone on the way.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry-"She paused, and we looked at the man. He wore a red and green fighters robe, and his ears were pointed. He had black hair and his eyes were firmly shut. I felt like I've seen him before…

"Think nothing of it children." He said before walking on. I helped Azure up. We walked cautiously the rest of the way.

"Barr… I know I've seen that man before, like, when we were really little…. I nodded.

"I felt it too, he had some type of demonic energy, and I don't like it." Once at school, we ran into the classroom. Unfortunately, we were late, and our homeroom teacher? Mrs. Minamono…

"And where have you two been?" She questioned. Azure gave a scoff and went over to her seat.

"Well mo- I mean Mrs. Minamono… We were trying to get to an appointment before school, and well…we didn't quite make it." The class broke out in stifled giggling.

"Well, go sit, don't do it again, you are still getting marked absent for first period." Aw crap… Azure's friend, Kuro, threw a paper ball at me. I picked it up and opened it.

_What up with you two? _It read, I wrote back.

_Not sure, but my mom and dad are leaving on a trip to the woods this week, so we may be able to slip by without getting yelled at when we get home._ After a while, I got it back.

_Ever considered throwing a party while your parents are gone?_ Party? I'm sure Azure knows something that I don't now… At lunch, I found my way over to Ryu Kuwabara, my long time friend. He was busy poking at his lunch with a disinterested look. I dropped my tray and sat by him.

"What's up Minamono?" He asked. I shrugged.

"My sister getting into trouble, again…" He suddenly became interested.

"What now, is she still nagging your mom about an affair that isn't going on?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No…well, yes, but this time I think she and her friend Kuro are planning something…" I said, handing him the note. He put it down.

"Those two, I swear she's going to end up like your mom at sixteen, very pregnant…" He pushed away the note. I didn't take offense to that, my mom told us to use that example to keep the others from doing something they shouldn't.

"Well, they are close…" I agreed. Ryu got up.

"Ryu?" He flicked his navy blue hair. He turned back to me.

"I'm off to go think, if she throws the party, you know where to find me and Anana, we'll help try and keep you out of trouble." He said, Anana is his sister. I nodded in response as he took off. I looked at the note.

"Barret?" I jumped as my mother's voice came from behind me. I stowed the note and faced her.

"Hi mom." I said casually. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Are you hiding something?" She asked.

"No…" I said slowly. Thankfully, her cell rang. She answered it.

"Hello? Oh hi sweetie… um, ok, I have a meeting to attend after school today, but I'll send the kids ok? Alright… love you too, bye!" She snapped her phone shut.

"Barret honey, on the way home, please pick up one of those aloe plants for your father at the plant shop." She said, handing me the money. She understood the concept of teen embarrassment, and didn't kiss or hug me or anything in school. Now this school meeting, I know it would raise Azure's suspicion, even though it was on the school mom's big calendar on her desk in class…


	2. The Renewed Team Urameshi?

**Chapter 2: Murder of the Demon World Ruler, Renew team Urameshi!**

**Barret's P.O.V**

"So you mean to tell me mom is going to another 'meeting'?" Azure questioned as I looked over a plant in the shop.

"Az, aloe has the gel in it right?" She shot me a look.

"Are you listening?" I sighed and picked the plant from the shelf.

"No, Az, I don't feel like listening to this." I explained, putting the money on the counter and walking from the store. Azure bothered me all the way home about mom's meeting. I finally had enough when I got to the door.

"Azure, shut up already!" She sighed.

"Fine, don't cry to me when mom and dad have a divorce." I rolled my eyes and fumbled around in my pocket for the key. I located it and opened the door. When we walked in, my mom was surprisingly home, and clinging to my dad, crying while he was talking on the phone, probably Aunt Boton or Mrs. Urameshi. His voice was rushed and worried, holding my mom with one arm, and using his other to write something down. He noticed us come in, but only gave us a glance. My kid sister Emiko was sitting on the floor, playing with Cinia. She's only three, so she has no idea what's going on. Just like us. MY dad hung up the phone and let my mom move closer to him.

"What's going on…?" Azure asked slowly. Dad looked up at us.

"Your aunt Zella, she came into power in demon world upon defeating your mother two years ago… and was murdered today…" A small sob rose from mom's throat. I almost dropped the plant I was holding. Azure slammed her hands down on the table.

"But why?! Why would they want her dead?!" She shouted, forgetting her recent thoughts on mom's meaning. It's like it matters…mom is home now. Azure may not like my mom, but she isn't heartless. She walked over and hugged my mom. Dad continued to explain.

"No one knows why Azure…but it happened around noon. She didn't find out until I called her at work. Mom did seem upset while on the phone at lunch…. Maybe she told me to buy the plant to distract us for a little while…

"No Kurama… They know perfectly well why she was killed because she was enforcing the law on the no trouble in human world! The leader before here broke the law, and when she came into power, she reinforced it! They didn't like it, so they mercilessly killed her!" My dad quieted her down.

"The others will be here soon, will you two please clean out your room so you and the other kids can stay upstairs while we speak." Dad said.

"And why can't we stay here? She is our aunt." Azure argued.

"You have a right to know, but we need to talk, just the adults." Azure pulled me along.

"Fine, come on Barret…" Azure said dejectedly I went with her willingly. We are what some people call inseparable. No matter how much we act, we can never really hate each other. It has been like that since we were three and Azure had that bad disease. This is why I know when to just shut up and follow. We walked into our shared room. IT had two separate bathrooms, which is why we can share. Azure kicked some things from her way.

"Why did they have to kill her?!" Azure kicked something angrily to the wall and started to cry. I felt like I couldn't do anything but watch.

"Azure?" A voice in the doorway asked. Ryu was leaning against the doorframe, his red eyes fixed on my sister and his orange haired sister Anana behind him.

"R-Ryu…" Azure said softly, her voice trembling still. Anana clung to her brother's black jacket. Mr. Kuwabara ran up the stairs, holding my sister Emiko.

"Hello Mr. Kuwabara." I greeted.

"Hey Barret, sorry about Zella, Kurama wanted me to bring Emiko upstairs." I nodded and thanked him as he handed me Emiko. I noticed Azure's face was red, I couldn't tell if it was from her crying, or if she was blushing. Ryu and Anana sat on my bed. I forgot I hadn't said hi to Anana.

"Hi Anana." I said a bit late.

"Oh…H-hello Barret…" She answered. She's too shy for her own good.

"Azure! Barret!" I was suddenly tackled in a hug. By the time I hot the ground, I knew it was my cousin, Akiko.

"I'm so sorry you guys…" She said, her voice had lost its normally bubbly tone.

"So, I see everyone is coming huh?" I asked, getting up. Azure sat on her bed and sighed.

"Well… they all knew aunt Zella well, its only natural they would want to be here." She explained. Next to arrive, the Urameshi siblings, Kin and Kuri... Once we were all in one spot Ryu spoke up.

"So what's going to happen now? Demon world has no leader, which means they abide by no one's rules." We all thought...

"I don't know… Our parents are probably going to enter the tournament, so they can't fight in human world…" Kuri responded. Kim jumped up.

"That's it!" She exclaimed, causing Ryu to clap his hands over his ears and glare at her.

"What's it?" Azure asked.

"We become spirit detectives!" She answered.

"But sis, you know they wouldn't let us through… because of dad." Kuri reminded. She dismissed it.

"Yeah well, then become a team of rebels." We all looked down. Emiko giggled plaiyng with her violet colored hair.

"Come on guys! Azure and Barret are cunning and fast, Kuri and I can access our spirit energy in the same style as our dad. Ryu is good with his spirit blade, coming from his dad's skills, Anana is a good healer, and so is Akiko! Think!" We took a long pause.

"I think…That's a good idea…" Azure said finally. Ryu stood up.

"It isn't bad…" we all started to agree slowly. We all agreed that Kin should be the leader, since she thought of it. I'm only wondering how we can avoid our parents; they want to keep us from fighting like they did years ago…


	3. The First Mission!

**Chapter 3: The First Mission**

**Barret's P.O.V**

After the funeral,, things around the house became kind of somber, my mom started talking less at dinner, and my dad became more concerned each day. Uncle Temmaro wasn't joking as much for obvious reasons. Emiko even knew something was up, as she started to cry more frequently. Azure was sitting on the couch, watching some old TV show on demon television. I sat down beside her, and then recognized this was not an old TV show, but something else. Demon news I snatched the remote from my sister before she flipped the channel.

"Hey!" She shouted.

"Quiet Az, I need to see this." I said.

"The Dark Tournament was ended many years ago, the winners being Team Urameshi, fighting their way through it, and facing Team Togoro, the most feared team of their time. But where are the four team members now?" I clenched the remote. The first picture that came up was Hiei's.

"Hiei is believed to be mated to the leader of team outreach, Azami, though reports of this have not been confirmed. He is currently on patrol duty, as he has been for years, since he lost to Mukuro in the first Mekai tournament and has competed in many other since then. But since the death of the demon world leader, he has not been seen around as much." The next picture that showed was Mr. Kuwabara's. He looked much younger than he looks now; it was from when he was our age.

"Kazuma Kuwabara, reports have been confirmed, he is married to the ice apparition Yukina, currently resides in human world with she and his two kids, Ryu and Anana. He did not compete in the first Mekai tournament, like his other team members. But he has been competing since then." The next one that came up was of someone in a mask. Genkai.

"The masked fighter, who later in the tournament, was revealed to be the famous Genkai, was believed to live for many years after the dark tournament, team Urameshi having her revived after winning the tournament. She is believed to be dead now though." It was true, Genkai passed away a year after Emiko was born. The next picture that came up was my dad's.

"Kurama. He is mated to his female team member Shea. After losing in the first Mekai tournament, he decided to settle down in Human world with his mate. He is believed to have two kids, but some people are now saying there is a third." It went on to show my mother's picture.

"Shea, the younger female team member of Team Urameshi. She is mated to her team member Kurama. After the first Mekai tournament, she and her mate have proceeded to compete in the other annual ones, and Kurama won but stepped down and gave leadership of demon world to Yusuke Urameshi." The last picture was Mr. Urameshi.

"And their Team leader, Yusuke Urameshi. His mate is a Human named Keiko. Currently, he lives in human world, like the path of four of his five other teammates. Not much more information on him, as he has layed low for the past few years." Why were they featuring this on the news today?

"The team now is believed to be broken up, scattered as Yusuke had been fired from his detective job, and they all went in separate directions. No one knows exactly why they remain friends, maybe it is their strong fighting will that keeps them all together."

"Why are they doing a report on this?" Azure asked, shifting her position so her head was resting on my side comfortably. I gave a grunt of annoyance from being used as a pillow. She ignored it.

"But, some reports say there is a rebellion team, called team Urameshi that has surfaced. Led by Kin Urameshi, formed from the former team's kids. Though everyone doubts spirit world will allow this, we will have to keep updated on them." Azure and I exchanged confused looks. How did they find out? Our parents ran into the room suddenly, we flipped off the television.

"What is this about you all reforming team Urameshi?" Mom asked. I guess they saw the news…

"Mom, Dad it's nothing, it's just bogus…" Azure answered.

"Really? Then why did your Uncle Bruno call telling me Akiko told him all about it after he questioned her on the news?" Dad inquired. Crud…

"Um, you know Akiko; she cracks under pressure and tells people what they want to hear." Both parents looked skeptic when I said it. There was a knock on the door, and I ran to answer it. Ryu was at the door, a panicked look on his face. He looked from my parents to me. He then whispered.

"Barret, Anana has been kidnapped, it happened on a walk home, my parents have no idea yet, I think we have our first case." I gave Azure a look, and she sat up.

"Ryu? What's the matter?" Mom questioned. He gave her a smile.

"Nothing Mrs. Minamino, you don't need to worry, can I borrow Azure and Barret for a little." Mom gave us a we-will-talk –about -this-later look, then sat on the couch when Azure got up. We sprinted off to get the others.

"Did you get questions?" I asked.

"Yeah, we did, we were at a restaurant when I got a call, and my dad was screaming at us about a new team Urameshi and coming home ASAP, as we walked home, and a demon came out of nowhere, I'm sure it was a demon, and took Anana, we need to find her!" He urged. I nodded eager to find Anana as well.


	4. Maze Castle?

_**Chapter 4: Back to Maze Castle!

* * *

**_

**Barret's P.O.V**

"Rooo!" A cry stopped us in our tracks. Yuki sat on the dumpster in front of us, his tails wavering in the wind. We stopped.

"Did Mom send you?" Azure asked. Yuki shook his head and leapt from the dumpster to the floor with ease. I bent down.

"So why are you here?" He wagged his tails and urged us to follow after. He first led us to the Urameshi's. That's right! We forgot we needed Kin and Kuri! I ran up to the door and knocked on it. answered the door.

"Hello Barret? What is it?" She asked. I greeted her and asked if Kin and Kuri were there.

"Kin! Kuri! Azure, Barret, and Ryu are here!" She called into the house. There was a sound of shuffling down the stairs, and both of my friends were at the door within seconds. Mrs. Urameshi went back inside and let us talk.

"What's up guys?" Kin asked with interest.

"It's Anana, Ryu said she was taken by a demon while they were coming home from a restaurant, this looks like our first mission, you in?" I asked. The two gave me a nod.

"Count on it." After telling their parents we were going to the arcade, Kin and Kuri joined us to pick up Akiko.

"Hi Uncle Bruno, is Akiko there?" Azure asked when our uncle opened the door.

"Yeah, but we are talking to her right now." He responded.

"Please Uncle Bruno? We can't go to the arcade without her!" Azure begged. Uncle Bruno, after ten more minutes of arguing with his niece, finally gave up.

"Akiko, Azure is here!" He shouted into his house. Akiko rushed out. Azure hurriedly grabbed her wrist and ran back to us.

"So what's up?" Akiko asked.

"No time now, we'll explain later." Kuri said. We agreed with him. Yuki jumped off his perch on Azure's shoulder and darted away, with us on his tail. He led us down a long alleyway, after having us push aside a few crates, he led on. We came to a faded old red door. Yuki scratched at the door, hoping we would open it. Kin looked at us and then back at Yuki. Finally, she grabbed the handle and forced it open. IT was very dusty inside, the white floor tiles coated in thick layer. The old place must not have been used in years.

"Why would Yuki lead us all the way over here?" Azure questioned. Ryu looked around, his crimson eyes scanning the area.

"There must be something…. He wants us to know…" He said. Kuri looked puzzled.

"But what could he want to show us?" Yuki squeaked

"Rooo!" He cried. Energy surrounded him and he became the large fox that was cable of fighting on someone's side. He walked over the tiles, sniffing at each one, looking for something. He started growling and his tails swayed up and down, he was also very alert.

"It looks… like he wants us to get this tile out…" Akiko thought aloud. We all exchanged glances.

"I guess we better get this thing moved then." I said, bending down over the tile. Ryu and Kuri helped me lift it up. A mass of green energy, a portal, is what we found under the tile.

"What is that?" Kin asked. Azure and Akiko looked down it.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I think Yuki must have tracked Anana's scent here, we need to find out." Ryu said. We nodded, knowing he was right. Kin wasted no time.

"Hey Kuri, didn't dad say something about a Maze castle and someone forgetting to seal a breach a few days ago to Botan?" Kuri shrugged.

"But he also said Maze castle was destroyed when he fought in it years ago." Kuri replied. Kin thought this over.

"Well they could have rebuilt it, you never know…" She commented.

"Your parents actually tell you things? My parents won't tell me about their fighting days!" Azure said in awe. It's true, mom and dad never tell us about the old days when they were on Team Urameshi.

"Come on guys! We don't have all day…" Akiko commented. We decided she was right and Kin was first down the portal. Kuri went after her, and the rest of us followed, including Yuki. We all fell to the ground, in a cluttered mess no less. I stood up, and then helped my sister to her feet. We looked around, and this was a very gray city, with messed up buildings, and a huge castle right in the middle of it all.

"So is this what dad was talking about?" Kin asked. Kuri nodded and scanned the area. Ryu got to his feet. Azure stooped to Yuki's eye level.

"Yuki, can you find Anana's scent anywhere?" She asked. Yuki sniffed before giving a roar of approval. He had caught her scent.

"Come on guys!" Azure tried to slide up onto Yuki's back, but couldn't quite get up.

"Azure, mom said Yuki has trouble with new riders…" I warned.

"Well it never hurts to have some practice." She replied. Ryu carried Akiko on his back, well trying to keep up at a good speed, Akiko was only a human, and couldn't go as fast as us. Azure and Kin were leading us with Yuki, and Kuri was keeping at Ryu's pace. I was traveling by air, trying to get used to using my unsteady wings.

"Roooooooar!" The noise caused me to tumble to the ground, Azure and Kin to fall off of Yuki, Ryu to accidently drop Akiko, and Kuri to fall over. We got back up, but there was a large shadow over us. I didn't want to, but I decided to look up. Looming over us was a large dragon, its red scales standing out over the gray area. Its eyes were like menacing daggers.

"Dragon!" Akiko shouted. It gave a large roar before lunging at us. It was headed right for Akiko. Kuri managed to push her away, avoiding the dragon's many rows of sharp teeth. Azure and Kin got to their feet, and so did Ryu, I got back up as well.

"This thing is too strong! How the heck do we beat it?!" Kin looked back at me.

"We aren't that strong, all Kuri and I can handle is one sprit gun per day!" She replied. I looked worriedly to my sister. We weren't in complete control of our powers yet, so I wasn't sure what to do. Akiko was in the most danger, she has no powers. Ryu's spirit sword would work, but not for a dragon of this strength. It shot a string of flames from its mouth. All we could do was continue dodging. Kin and Kuri could not waste their spirit guns. It shot another string of flames….and in Azure's direction.

"AZ!" I shouted. Azure was paralyzed with fear, the flames inching closer. When they hit, I yelled out again.

"AZ!" When the flames disappeared, Yuki was sprawled out in front of Azure, badly burned and unmoving. The dragon suddenly screeched in pain, blood spattering over the area. We all looked up when someone landed on the ground before us. Her black bangs swept over the right side of her face, her pink eyes locked on us, and her smirk reminded me much of Hiei. It was one person of course…

"Tsubaki!" We all said at once. She was the daughter of Azami and Hiei, and she was tougher than most of us.

"You just can't get anywhere on weak power alone…" Tsubaki said sarcastically. Kin shot her a look, but was interrupted by Azure.

"Is he…." She asked slowly, looking down at Yuki's charred body. Tsubaki looked over to her.

"No, you should know a beast like that won't go down in one shot, it's just knocked out." She explained. I was suddenly glad she was here, and looking up at the castle, I knew we would need her…

* * *

_**A/N: Ok sorry this is so late, studying is tough and I'm trying to pass, but there you go!**_


	5. News back home

_**Chapter 5: The News back home!**_

**Barret's P.O.V**

Once Yuki was back on his feet, Azure and Kin walked by his side, rather than ride on his back. We figured if they rebuilt the castle, that dragon was one step up in their security. We looked around carefully, making sure there were no other surprises moving at us at that second. Kin thought about something.

"Hey Kuri, I remember dad saying something about the gate of the castle…. Do you remember what he said?" She asked. Kuri shrugged.

"I don't remember what it was exactly, all I know is it was something about a weird bat thing." He replied. I zoned out on the conversation. I was busy thinking about what our parents were wondering. I mean, Yukina is always worried about Anana's safety, because of how frail she is, and and Mr. Kuwabara know the arcade manager very well. What if they called the arcade and we weren't there?

**Normal P.O.V**

As it turns out, that is exactly what happened. Shea paced the length of the carpet while Kurama listened to Yusuke on the other phone line. Setsuya wagged her tails as she jumped onto the couch beside Kurama, her ears twitching, catching the conversation like a net.

"Mmhm, I see, so they aren't at the arcade. And Boton said that Koenma forgot to close the breach in the wall to the city of ghosts and apparitions, is it possible they went there?" Kurama questioned into the receiver. Meanwhile, Yusuke pulled on the cord to his wired phone.

"Yeah, I was thinking that, but why would they do that, and how would they know about it?" Yusuke asked. Shea gave a sigh. Covering the phone with his hand, he asked:

"What's wrong dear?" Shea stopped pacing.

"I knew they were getting too interested in acting like we did when we were all younger, do you remember when they were five, and six of them played team Togoro, and the others played team Urameshi?" Kurama nodded, thinking back.

"Well we just have to hope that isn't where they went." Kurama said before returning to his conversation with Yusuke. Setsuya climbed up onto Shea's shoulder.

"Shea, you must not worry, even if they did go there, they have powers similar to you and your friend's. They can handle themselves." She reminded. But Shea took her off her shoulders and set her on the couch.

"It won't make a difference Setsuya; it will still be the matter of the risk." Kurama hung up the phone.

"I'm sure they are ok, wherever they are." He assured her. Emiko came padding into room shortly after, perusing Fia. Both the adults looked a bit shocked to see her.

"Fia, aren't you supposed to be at the temple?" Shea questioned. The orange fox shook her fur happily and jumped onto the arm of the couch.

"Yes I am, but I just had this wonderful feeling, it was wonderful, absolutely wonderful, positively-"Shea stopped her from going on.

"Ok Fia, we get it, wonderful, now what are you doing here?" Fia wagged her tail.

"You're expecting Shea." She said. Shea blinked.

"E-excuse me?" She asked. Fia poked at Shea's hand with her paw.

"I said you are expecting." She repeated. Shea tried to let this set in. Kurama seemed to be absorbing this as well.

"But that is impossible…I can't….we didn't… oh no…" Shea said, shaking her head.

"It must have been that time we were in demon world…" Kurama started.

"And after Chu gave us those drinks, I can't remember a thing…." Shea said slowly. Fia shook her tail.

"Shame on you both, conceiving a child in such a way!" Fia scolded Shea groaned.

"Don't blame us! Summer is my season; you know that, I didn't know Chu spiked those drinks! And if I remember, Kurama was a little buzzed that night! Ugh! Next time I see Chu…" the door closed in the front. Temmaro burst into the room, his sister Sprite following behind.

"Hey party goers, how goes it?" He asked. Shea banged her head repeatedly against the wall. Temmaro looked from her, to Kurama.

"Is it that time of the month for her again?" he asked in a confused tone. Shea emitted a growl.

"Shut…up….Temmaro…." she warned. Sprite took in a scent.

"Are you expecting?" She asked suddenly. Shea blinked.

"How did you?…."

"I can smell the second energy." She responded, blowing a pesky strand of green hair from her face. Temmaro had a look on his face Shea hated. She grabbed his vest collar and forced him until his face was only a few inches from hers.

"I swear….you make one pregnancy joke, and you're going to end up in the trash bin outside!" Temmaro laughed nervously.

"Umm…I promise no jokes!" She let go of his collar and walked upstairs, grumbling to herself as she did. Sprite's eyes filled with concern.

"Should we go help?" She questioned, turning to Kurama. Kurama shook his head.

"It's best if we just leave her alone for a little while. " He answered.

"But shouldn't we take her to the hospital in Mushiyori city?" Temmaro asked. Kurama shook his head again.

"It brings back memories of her past we don't want back; we will have to go to the one in Tokyo. Sprite, would you mind staying here and see if the kids return?" Sprite put her hand behind her head and blushed.

"It may not be a good idea Kurama… Remember what I did last time I was alone to your…. How do you humans say it...? Toaster? "Temmaro visibly twitched.

"Um she's right, I'll stay here, you guys take her." Kurama went up the stairs to go get Shea.

"Kimber!" Sprite yelled down the hall. In seconds of the name being called, there was a sound of little paws hurrying across the wooden floor. A pale peach little animal, about the size of a rabbit, padded into the room. Its ears were huge, and its eyes were glazed over. Its tail was shaped like a thunder bolt, spiking up all the way around. Its neckmane and paws were purple.

"What the hell is that thing?" Temmaro asked.

"A wingless bat demon, she is my pet, if you haven't forgotten." Sprite answered.

"does it fight?"

"No, I'm a non-fighter, I use Kimber for tracking." Sprite answered.

"Oh, well stop making me sound stupid and get in the car." He said.

"What's a car?"

"Just shut it and get in it!"

"but I don't know what a car is-"

"Just go!"

"Fine…"

* * *

**A/N: Can anyone say random end conversation? Sorry I was taking so long, I'm taking my finals.**


	6. authors note, majorly important

A/N: I will be redoing my story, not because the plot is wrong, i just had a way better idea. so it should be posted around september or october, and i promise it will be good, so please be patient! if you want info on the new storyline, please visit my profile either tommrow or the day after  
thanks!


End file.
